


Tickle Showdown

by TicklishFennec



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklishFennec/pseuds/TicklishFennec
Summary: A short series featuring Nick and Finnick competing in a tickle battle





	Tickle Showdown

Finnick goes First

Zootopia Story

M/M NSFW Tickling Story

Nick Wilde / Finnick

Finnick groaned for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. The walls of his van were starting to feel constricting, as though they were closing in on his tiny body and there was nothing he could do to stop it. As he lay on his back he watched the heavy rain outside hit the windows and listened to the roaring pour atop the metal roof of his vehicle.

“This sucks,” Finnick grumbled under his breath.

Finnick rolled over on the set of spread out blankets he had set up just behind the two seats in the front. He traveled fairly light, keeping most of his things in a storage facility for when he actually needed them. As such, the inside of his van was fairly tidy save for a few small crates of various items. He had nothing to occupy himself with, which made the time seem to drag on even longer.

“You keep saying that,” Nick said.

“Shut up!” Finnick groaned. “You’re not making it any better!”

The fox let out one of his annoying chuckles from the front of the van. Nick had been quiet for some time now. He was focusing on a book in his hands, and when he wasn’t reading he was fiddling with the rear-view mirror to check himself out.

“Y’know, when you invited me to hang out I really didn’t think it’d just be listening to you whine,” Nick asked, setting his book aside. “I thought I was done hearing that ever since we ditched the baby act.”

“Screw you,” Finnick said, sitting up and shaking his head wearily. “I’m bored. Whaddya want from me?”

“That fifty bucks I lent you a few years ago, for one,” Nick said as he chuckled.

“Smartass,” Finnick replied.

“Look, it’s not my fault that it’s raining,” Nick said with a sigh. He crawled out of the passenger seat into the back of the van. He stepped over Finnck’s body and made his way closer to the doors where he wiped away the condensation that had been building due to their breath. “If you want me to leave, I’ll leave.”

“I never said that,” Finnick grumbled. “I’m just restless, alright? Sorry…”

“Heh, that’s a new one,” Nick said. “It’s not like you to apologize when you get all grumpy.”

“Y’know what, screw it, I’m not sorry,” Finnick replied, glaring over at Nick.

“That’s the Finnick I know!” Nick said. He snapped his fingers and pointed at Finnick as he smirked. “Did you seriously invite me over here just to bitch and moan about how bored you are?”

“Course not,” Finnick said. “I invited you cause…”

Finnick suddenly trailed off. He frowned as he glanced at the floor and away from Nick. Suddenly he didn’t want to speak anymore, but he could feel Nick’s eyes bore into him telling him that he had said too much already.

“I-I dunno,” Finnick continued. “It’s just been awhile, alright?”

“It hasn’t been that long,” Nick said. “I saw you like two weeks ago.”

“I can’t remember the last time we went that long without seeing each other,” Finnick grumbled. “Ever since you went straight and started that stupid job at the station you’re always busy.”

“Yeah, and every time I was with you I was always working,” Nick said. “We didn’t have much time to ACTUALLY hang out until we were done for the day, y’know.”

“I know that!” Finnick groaned and grabbed his ears in annoyance. As he pulled then down he shut his eyes and turned his body away from Nick. “Ugh! Just forget I said anything! Let’s go back to not talking.”

“Now, c’mon, don’t be like that,” Nick said.

Finnick could hear Nick take a step towards him, and it caused his chest to tighten. He looked over his shoulder to see Nick staring down at him. His usual cocky expression was gone and replaced with one of concern. He reached out a paw hesitantly, and after a moment placed it on top of Finnick’s head.

“You coulda just said you missed me,” Nick said. “I woulda made time for you.”

“Mmm,” Finnick made a noise of discomfort but didn’t make a move to remove Nick’s paw from atop his head. “Fine… I missed spending time with you. Jackass.” 

“Heh, you’re kinda cute when you’re all shy like that,” Nick said.

It took just about every ounce of strength in Finnick’s body to not snap at Nick there. It actually pissed him off more that he wasn’t all that upset at the teasing if he was being honest.

Without proper warning, Finnick felt Nick’s paw leave his head and travel down to his chest, where the fox was quick to grab Finnick’s red necktie and give it a sudden tug. Finnick felt himself stumble a step forward towards Nick but didn’t properly trip. He looked up with a glare, only to see the Fox giving a playful smirk.

“How about I make it up to you?” Nick asked.

“Make it up to me?” Finnick questioned. “How?”

“Oh, I dunno,” Nick said as he ran his paw up the necktie until he reached the collar of Finnick’s shirt. “Since we’re stuck in here till the rain stops… it’s been awhile since we last fooled around. Wanna have a little ‘endurance challenge’ again?” 

Finnick felt his eyes widen. His cheeks instantly felt warmer as he glanced down.

“I-I,” The fennec couldn’t help but stutter. “You serious?”

“What, you don’t think you can handle it?” Nick asked. “I thought you were a tough guy.”

“Don’t tease me,” Finnick grumbled. He lifted his paw to knock Nick’s away from his collar. “I was more worried about you. Last time you were a real mess when I got through with you.”

“I seem to recall the exact opposite,” Nick said.

“Heh, now you’re just asking for it. Fine. I’m game!”

“Oh?” Nick asked, raising his brow. “That eager to go through the wringer, huh?”

“You’re the one who brought it up,” Finnick said.

The fox started to giggle, and Finnick couldn’t help but continue to blush. Truth be told he had been a little pent up these past couple of weeks. His intent with inviting Nick here wasn’t to mess around, but he had been lying if he said it wasn’t in the back of his mind.

“Alright, alright,” Nick said as he rose his hands in a sign of innocence. “Alright you little hothead, time to strip down.”

“Wh-Why do I have to go first?” Finnick questioned.

“Cause you’re cuter when you laugh,” Nick said, smirking. “Are you saying you don’t WANT to? Cause if I recall last time we did this you were practically begging me to go first.”

“I wasn’t begging,” Finnick grumbled. “Fine. But you’re gonna get it when you’re done.”

“Oh, I know,” Nick said. “Which is why I’m gonna savor every second I have with you.”

Finnick felt his heart pick up as he turned away from Nick and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. He tossed his clothes aside, looking over his shoulder every few seconds to find Nick sizing him up. He was used to the Fox’s devious looks, but even still he had never quite gotten used to how it made him feel. He couldn’t say he hated it, though.

“Happy now?” Finnick asked when he turned back to Nick. He was standing there in nothing but his underwear, which put a big goofy smile on Nick’s face as the fox’s eyes traveled up and down Finnick’s body.

“Very,” Nick replied.

“Y-You gotta strip, too, y’know!” Finnick demanded as he outstretched his finger and pointed it directly at Nick. “I’m not gonna wait till it’s your turn!”

“Heh, you coulda just said you’re dying to see my body,” Nick teased with a roll of his eyes. He grabbed his necktie and began to loosen it. “Want me to do a little striptease for you while I’m at it?”

“Gosh, I can’t wait to make you squeal. Maybe then you won’t have time to be such a tease,” Finnick replied. He crossed his arms and sat himself down back onto the pile of blankets. At first, he looked away toward the side of the van, but as he watched Nick unbutton his shirt out of the corner of his eye he couldn’t resist the urge to sneak a few peeks. The sight of his friend’s bare chest was admittedly alluring. As the fox started to undo his pants he turned his back and looked over his shoulder to meet Finnick’s eyes.

“Yoooouuu’re staring!” Nick sang.

“Hmph,” Finnick grumbled in reply as he turned his head away.

Nick’s clothes were soon discarded in a pile atop Finnick’s own. He got down onto his hands and knees in front of Finnick, all while retaining that wide smile on his face. His half-open eyes teasingly stared into Finnick’s own. The fennec was annoyed when he felt his cheeks grow hot with a blush.

“Ready to giggle?” Nick asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” Finnick replied. “You better not ignore me if I tell you to stop or I’ll bite your hand off.”

“Heh, wouldn’t dream of it,” Nick said. “Though I’m glad you’ve already admitted to yourself you’re gonna be begging when I’m done with you.”

“That’s not what I—”

Before Finnick could give a proper retort to Nick’s teasing he was suddenly shoved onto his back. His eyes widened as his head smacked up against a large pillow. Nick was quick to climb up onto Finnick’s chest with his legs spread on either side. His underwear, and subsequently his bulge, were sitting right atop Finnick’s belly button.

“Jerk,” Finnick replied.

“I know you love me,” Nick replied. “Now how about you lift those arms up. Or do I gotta force my way into your pits?”

Another blush followed by another grumble of annoyance came out of Finnick. He turned his head but complied to Nick’s request as he slowly lifted up his arms to expose his bare pits and sides to the fox.

“Jackpot,” Nick said, lifting both of his hands and wiggling his fingers. “Where or where is the cute little fennec ticklish? I wonder…”

Nick always did this. He always liked to take his time when it came to tormenting Nick. He lowered his hands slowly down to Finnick’s ribs and slowly dug in each of his fingers. Finnick felt himself involuntarily tense up as the sensation of sharp claws grazed his sensitive sides. Already he was forced to withhold a gasp of surprise. Nick, however, had noticed the reaction and simply smiled.

“You’re jumpy,” Nick said.

Finnick wasn’t given a proper chance to reply, because as soon as Nick spoke he started to move his claws. He started by dragging them down from the ribs all the way to the sides of Finnick’s belly.

“Mmmph!” Finnick instantly had to bite the inside of his cheek. He shut his eyes hard and turned away his head. All he could hear was Nick’s teasing chuckle as he fought to keep himself from giggling.

“Aww, you’re so cute when you try to hold back,” Nick teased. “But I know eeevvvveeerrrryyy place you’re ticklish, Fin! Like right here!”

Without warning, Nick plunged one of his fingers right up against Finnick’s belly button. It was a dirty, and unfair move given that Finnick wasn’t expecting it at all. As such the deep-voiced fennec let out the highest pitched sound he had ever in his life as a squeal of giggles forced their way out of his mouth.

“A-Ahahaha! You a-ahahahasssssss!”

“Tickle tickle tickle!” Nick teased. “Aww, keep those arms up or I’ll have to make it worse!”

Finnick really was using every ounce of strength he had to keep his arms up high above his head. If it wasn’t for Nick’s weight crushing down his legs he would have been rolling frantically trying to get away from those awful fingers swirling around and near his belly button.

“A-Ahahahha!”

Finnick was suddenly very, very glad that he had decided to park his van deep into a secluded alleyway where nobody was likely to stumble across them. When he was tickled, especially by somebody like Nick who didn’t hold anything back, he got loud. Squeal really was the right word, because the more Nick prodded and stroked his belly button the more frantic he became in trying to twist his body from one side to the other in order to escape.

“E-Ehehehehe! I hate you I hate you I hahahahate you!” Finnick cried out.

“Aww, we both know that’s a big fat lie,” Nick said. He scooted himself down a few inches, giving Finnick just enough wiggle room to pull himself free due to all his struggling. He turned over onto his belly, but that only opened up the opportunity for Nick to lay right down onto his back and begin scrubbing his sides with newfound gusto.

“Eeeheheheheheeee!” Finnick cried out. “Nohohohoooo!”

“Such a squirmy little fennec!” Nick said. “Oh, I love the way your laugh sounds you cutie! Let’s see how much louder you can get!”

It wasn’t like Finnick had much of a choice in the matter. Nick was ruthless when he got into it. His claws started raking down against Finnick’s sides. When the fennec finally did manage to squirm enough to roll back onto his side Nick was quick to wrap his legs around Finnick’s waist and reached around to grab fistfuls of his belly in his hands. He started tickling with the same ferocity as before, only now that he was on an entirely new, unattacked area it seemed to tickle far worse.

“AAAAAAHAHAHAAAA!” Finnick practically screamed with ticklish agony. “NOHOHOHOOO! NHEHEHICK!”

“You’re such a whiner!” Nick said. “What’s wrong? It’s only a little tickling! Can’t a tough guy like you handle a few claws swirling and stroking and grabbing this cute lil’ belly?”

“EEEEHEHEHE!”

“I don’t know, I think you can handle more!” Nick said. “We haven’t even gotten to your WORST spot yet!”

Of course, that was about the exact time that Finnick realized his cock was starting to harden, and the bulge in his underwear was tenting quite visibly. Nick must have noticed it because he started to eye it like a predator in ancient times about to strike its prey. 

“You wouldn’t dare!” Finnick growled.

“Oh, I dare!” Nick said.

Nick’s hand dove down straight of Finnick’s underwear. No amount of squirming could keep the fox away from his prize as he ripped down Finnick’s clothes to expose his hard cock. Finnick whined, caught up between humiliation and enjoyment of Nick’s endless assault.

“Glad to know you’re so excited to be tortured again,” Nick said as he grabbed Finnick’s cock with one hand. He forced himself up on top of Finnick’s body and laid down with his belly over Finnick’s own.

Finnick didn’t have to wait more than a few seconds for his torment to truly begin. Nick wasn’t going to keep him waiting, and dove in right for an attack by stroking his fingers frantically up and down the shaft and balls of Finnick’s private parts.

“EEEEEHEHEHEEEEEE!” Finnick squealed at the top of his lungs. Now, this was the real test of his sanity. With Nick’s body weight on top of him, there was no way he was going to get out. He was forced to lay there, helplessly writhing and laughing with ticklish agony.

Finnick’s cock was indeed his most sensitive, most ticklish spot. His sides, belly, and belly button were all awful of course. However, nothing quite compared to the sensation of a few fingers running against and near his cock and balls. So far Nick had been the first and only one to discover this, and since then not a single session of theirs went by without at least a little bit of his poor cock being tickled.

Fingers were beginning to travel against his taint and the underside of his balls all while Nick’s fingers stroked and teased the shaft of Finnick’s cock. The poor fennec could do very little but laugh his head off and squeal.

“AHAHAHAHA! I’M GONNA KILL YOU! AHAHAHAAAAA!”

“Gonna have to wait your turn for that, buddy,” Nick teased. “Until then you’re allllll mine!”

The torture seemed to drag on forever. Finnick was quick to lose track of the minutes as they bled into the dozens. All while Nick stroked and played with his cock the fennec simply giggled and laughed. Nick would alternate between slow, teasing tickles and relentless violent ones. Finnick had trouble telling which he hated worse, as both caused him to feel as though he were losing his sanity.

In the end, it was the fast tickling that finally did Finnick in. After all, with enough fingers stroking around and near his cock it only made sense that an orgasm would approach.

“Ahhahaha! Ahhh! Nick! Shit! Y-You damn fox if you do-dohohon’t stop I’ll…!”

Unable to give much more warning than that, Finnick felt his orgasm hit him like a truck. He cried out his deep-toned moan as his hips began to involuntarily thrust. He hit the point of no return as Nick’s fingers swirled around his balls, causing him to giggle as hot and sticky seed shot out of his cock and up towards Nick. His moaning was even louder than his laughter had been. The orgasm was intense enough for him to shoot not once, but three times. The first went high enough to nearly hit the ceiling of the van before it splattered up against the wall above Finnick’s head. Judging by the cry of surprise that Nick had made, it seemed the rest had hit the fox.

“J-Jeez, you weren’t kidding!” Nick said.

Finnick was still gasping and trying to compose himself when Nick rolled off of him. He lay there on his back, spread in the shape of an X as he tried to catch his breath. He looked over to see Nick wipe a strand of cum off from his cheek and lick it up with his tongue.

“Why… Would I?” Finnick asked between long and heavy breaths.

“Dunno,” Nick said. “But damn, I forgot just how cute you sounded when I tickled you there.”

That stupid smile. It was so genuine and cocky and arrogant all at once. It drove Finnick insane. He forced himself to sit up and stared down at his spent cock. He grabbed his underwear which was still around his knees and tugged them back up.

“Hope I didn’t go too far,” Nick said. “You just seemed like you were having a lot of fun.”

“Oh, I had fun alright,” Finnick said before turning to look at Nick with a devious grin of his own. “Loads of fun thinking of how to make you scream even louder than I did.”

“Heh, I’d like to see you try!” Nick said with a laugh as he put his arms up above his head. He stuck out one of his paws for Finnick to see and wiggled his toes. “But I think cumming from a bit of cock tickling means I automatically won, little guy.”

“Heh, dream on,” Finnick said. He got up to his feet on shaky knees and took a step towards Nick. “When I’m through with you, you’re gonna be too tired to even stand up!”


End file.
